Mini historias de FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon
by amlc2102
Summary: Estas serán pequeños Fics o capítulos por separado de la serie Locuras en el Orfanato Cawthon sobre como vivían los chicos en el orfanato y mas locuras de Foxy y Mangle
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el famoso sermon de los calcetines que Bonnie menciono en uno de los capitulos finales del Fic "Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon"**

 **El sermón de los calcetines... Por Bonnie...**

Scott: chicos debo hablar con ustedes  
Bonnie: ay no!  
Scott: es la décima quinta vez que les digo que no dejen sus calcetines regados por todos lados, luego se quejan que ya no tienen y es porque no saben donde los dejan, ayer encontré los calcetines de Foxy en mi oficina  
Foxy: como sabe que son míos?  
Scott: porque dicen Foxy con marcador negro y además tienen dibujos de anclas. También no creas que no me he dado cuenta que Mangle deja sus calcetas secándose en el microondas  
Mangle: yoo!  
Scott: Bonnie los tuyos los dejas en la cocina y lo peor que Chica los confunde con los trapos de limpiar y anda limpiando con tus apestosos calcetines. Ah también tu Springtrap crees que no te he visto que andas caminando por el orfanato en puros calcetines, ya están muy gastados y rotos. Los de Bonbon tienen agujeros enfrente, se nota que no te cortas las uñas. Chica los tuyos están llenos de harina siempre, no se que haces con ellos pero así terminan. Freddy, tu los dejas colgados en la sala y Golden los deja sobre la television.

Freddy: lo siento a veces los olvido

Scott: Toy Freddy los tuyos nunca los ordenas en pares y siempre traes distintos calcetines y ademas me han dicho que los dejas en el baño, Toy Chica tu casi no usas calcetines pero cuando lo haces siempre los dejas dentro del refrigerador, como es posible, y tu que te crees tan vanidosa y eres tan desordenada como Mangle

Mangle: oye Scott no me digas asi!

Scott: y ni creas que te salvas Ballon Boy, tus calcetines siempre los dejas tirados en la entrada del dormitorio y luego cuando les toca barrera los flojos de Foxy y Mangle no los recojen y los echan a la basura

Foxy: pues que esperabas que tocara los caletines del Ballon Boy, que asco

Scott: la unica que nunca deja sus calcetines desordenados es Puppet

Golden: no se vale tiene magia

Scott: aun asi debe hacer magia para guardarlos y mantenerlos en su lugar, pero ustedes ni se esfuerzan por al menos tenerlos en sus cajones. Esta prohibido que dejen los calcetines en la sala, la cocina, el baño y sobre todo mi oficina, tampoco los dejen en los pasillos y no anden con ellos por el orfanato, usen sus zapatos y córtense las uñas

Springtrap: claro Scott regañanos a todos menos a Puppet, realmente crees que es la mas inocente de todos

Scott: pues si donde has visto los calcetines de Puppet regados?

Springtrap: pues yo se la verdad

Ballon Boy: no lo digas

Puppet: Ballon Boy le dijiste a Springtrap mi secreto de los calcetines

Todos: que secretooo!

Springtrap: Puppet usa los calcetines invisibles para que nadie los vea y los deja regados por ahi pero Scott no los ve porque son invisibles

Scott: Puppet eso es cierto!

Puppet: no no lo es

Springtrap: confiesalo

Scott: Puppet si estas mintiendo te castigare

Puppet: ahh esta bien si lo hago

Scott: a ver haz que todos tus calcetines sean visibles

Puppet: pe pero Scott

Todos: hazlo Puppet

Puppet: esta bien -hace magia-

Scott: por dios! pero que demonios, todos esos calcetines son tuyos!

Todo esta repleto de calcetines de Puppet, blanco y negro hay calcetines incluso pegados al techo

Scott: Como es esto Posible, Puppet eres la mas desordenada de todos, no puedo creer que hasta Mangle y Foxy sean mas ordenados que tu

Freddy: pues si también pudieran hacer los calcetines invisibles ya estaríamos inundados de calcetines sucios por todo el lugar

Scott: todos van a recoger sus calcetines y los lavaran... a mano

Todos: nooooooo

Y asi fue el sermón de los calcetines al que Bonnie tanto le teme XD

 **PROXIMAMENTE SUBIRE CAPITULOS EXTRA SERAN PEQUEÑOS COMO ESTO DE COMO VIVIAN LOS CHICOS EN EL ORFANATO DIGAMOS CAPITULOS DE RELLENO MAS DE HUMOR QUE DE ACCION Y ADEMAS SUBIRE UNO SOBRE COMO VINCENT VIVIO SU VIDA DURANTE TODA LA HISTORIA...**


	2. Lavando ropa

**Lavando ropa**

Un dia en el Orfanato Cawthon, los chicos estaban terminando su desayuno...

Foxy: hey quien hizo el desayuno de hoy, le dejaron cascara a las papas

Springtrap: no te quejes ni que tu hicieras comida, no tienes derecho a quejarte

Bonbon: pues fui yo, además la cáscara de papa tiene nutrientes

Springtrap: ves ignorante, mi Bonbon es muy lista

Chica: ya calmense, y si Foxy, la cáscara no hace daño, aunque por higiene espero que hayan lavado las papas

Spring: pues que clase de cochinos crees que somos

Freddy: hoy es sábado de lavar ropa

Todos: ay no!

Bonnie: a mi y a Chica nos toco lavarla la semana pasada

Golden: y a mi y a Freddy nos toco la antepasada

Toy Chica: a nosotros nos toco hace 2 semanas

Foxy y Mangle iban de puntitas saliendo del comedor

Springtrap: hey a dónde van ustedes dos

Puppet: es cierto ellos no han lavado la ropa desde hace meses

Foxy: pero es que... Mangle tiene prohibido entrar al cuarto de lavado

Mangle: el que tiene prohibido el cuarto de lavado eres tu, yo tengo prohibida la cocina

Freddy: ustedes no hacen nada, ahora lavaran la ropa, no importa que tengan prohibido entrar

Foxy: ahh porque!

Chica: y que quede bien limpia!

Todos juntaron sus canastas de ropa sucia y se las dejaron a Foxy y a Mangle afuera del cuarto de lavado

Mangle: ay no, bueno hay que preparar la lavadora

Foxy: ya no recuerdo como se enciende esto, tu si?

Mangle: emm creo que hay que echar la ropa primero y luego le ponemos jabón y cloro (blanqueador) y todo eso

Foxy: estoy de acuerdo -echa la ropa en la lavadora-

Mangle: espera debemos esperar, es mucha ropa, debemos echar como unas 5 lavadoras

Foxy: vamos aun esta muy vacia, hay que echarle mas ropa

Mangle: si tienes razon, aun le cabe mucha

Llenaron la lavadora hasta el tope de ropa y le pusieron jabón, cloro y suavizante

Mangle: bien hay que cerrar la lavadora y ponerle aquí -mueve la perilla de la lavadora-

La lavadora comenzó a trabajar, pero luego empezó a hacer ruidos extraños

Foxy: Mangle es normal que la lavadora haga eso

Mangle: por dios va a explotar corre!

Salieron y cerraron la puerta del cuarto de lavado y se escucho un fuerte ruido, despues de eso se asomaron al cuarto

Foxy: oh demonios, esto es un desastre

La lavadora había explotado, la tapa estaba doblada y tirada por un lado, se veía quemada, había un montón de espuma en todo el cuarto y también había agua regada

Mangle: ahora que haremos!

Freddy: -toco la puerta del cuarto- oigan esta todo bien ahi, escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte

Foxy: oh jeje Freddy no te preocupes solo estamos jugando, pero todo esta bien, jeje -nervioso- ya puedes irte

Freddy: pero...

Foxy: que te vayas -lo empuja-

Mangle: rápido hay que levantar esta ropa mojada

Foxy: pero que haremos con la lavadora y la espuma

Mangle: hay que llevar la ropa a la lavandería, y luego vemos que hacer con esto

Foxy: buena idea

Sacaron las canastas llenas de ropa mojada por la ventana y luego salieron

Chica: a donde van?

Mangle: vamos a salir a dar un paseo mientras la ropa se seca

Chica: pero como es posible que ya estén secando la ropa, que clase de lavado hicieron?

Mangle: dije secando, quiero decir se está lavando, pero ya sabes cuánto tardan las lavadoras

Chica: pero...

Foxy: bien Mangle, yo me encargue de atorar la puerta del cuarto de lavado para que nadie entre

Y en la lavandería

Foxy: señora queremos lavar toda esta ropa

Señora: bien necesitaran 2 lavadoras de las grandes, necesitan jabón y suavizante

Mangle: no gracias aquí tenemos

Foxy: ah en estas si cabe toda la ropa bien y hasta les sobra espacio

Mangle: pero creo que debemos dejarle ese espacio

Foxy: bien hay que echarles todo

Mientras tanto en el orfanato...

Freddy: Donde estan Foxy y Mangle, ya acabaron de lavar la ropa?

Chica: salieron y no se a donde

Freddy: no es posible -va al cuarto de lavado-

Bonnie: que pasa?

Freddy: el cuarto de lavado está cerrado, no puedo abrir

Toy Freddy: miren esta saliendo espuma y agua por debajo de la puerta

Todos: ay nooo!

Scott: chicos porque tengo goteras en mi oficina si arriba solo esta el cuarto... que esta pasando aqui?

Freddy: no preguntes que no sabemos...

Y en la lavandería...

Foxy: ya se acabo de lavar la ropa

Mangle: hay que secarla todavía necesitamos 2 secadoras

Señora: si esta bien

Mangle: Foxy me compras un dulce?

Foxy: claro

Señora: pueden usar estas secadoras

Mangle: gracias, ayúdame a sacar la ropa Foxy

Foxy: oye Mangle, no recuerdo que tuviéramos tanta ropa blanca

Mangle: queee! toda la ropa esta blanca!

Foxy: porque!

Mangle: pues creo que le pusimos blanqueador a toda la ropa

Foxy: ay no, ahora que hacemos

Mangle: sequemos la ropa y luego vemos que pasa

Mas tarde...

Foxy y Mangle llegaron al orfanato con las canastas de ropa limpia y seca y blanca XD

Freddy: Miren quienes por fin aparecieron, que le hicieron al cuarto de lavado

Scott: Foxy, Mangle les dije que no hicieran desastres en el cuarto de lavado, ya vimos como quedo la lavadora y el piso

Foxy: es que la lavadora ya no servia

Chica: ustedes son los que no sirven para nada, y bien a donde fueron

Mangle: pues fuimos a lavar la ropa a la lavandería

Chica: me alegra que mínimo tuvieran la decencia de lavar la ropa, trae las canastas para separar nuestra ropa

Foxy: emm jeje pues ahí están...

Golden: por dios, que le paso a toda mi ropa, porque es blanca!

Scott: no me digan que le pusieron blanqueador del fuerte a toda la ropa

Mangle: no, bueno emm... ahora esta mas limpia que nunca

Scott: son un desastre, ahora tendrán que pagar la ropa que arruinaron, y ademas pagaran la lavadora y el piso del cuarto de lavado que se agrieto todo

Foxy y Mangle: ah esta bien -tristes-

Chica: sabia que no debimos dejar que ustedes hicieran esto solos

Foxy: deberían estar agradecidos, los calzones de Springtrap siempre están amarillos y por fin se blanquearon

Spring: oye pero se supone que eran de ese color inútil

Mangle: y las blusas de Golden también estaban muy percudidas

Golden: no están percudidas, son doradas tonta

Bonnie: mis camisas moradas, ahora son blancas!

Bonbon: mi falda negra -llora- era mi favorita

Foxy: ay ya cállense yo también arruine una de mis gabardinas

Mangle: y también se arruino mi chaleco y mis calzones que decían Booty y ahora todo esta blanco

Toy Chica: maldita fenómeno y su novio desastroso, ahora pagaran mi ropa

En fin ahora les tocara pagar la ropa que arruinaron mas la lavadora y el piso del cuarto, y asi fue un dia normal en el que Foxy y Mangle les toco lavar la ropa XD


	3. La dieta FNAF

**La dieta**

Era un día normal en el orfanato Cawthon y los chicos estaban en el comedor...

Bonnie: que rica estaba la comida Chica

Chica: gracias Bonnie

Foxy: si estaba muy buena, quiero mas

Chica: ya se acabo, que crees que es fácil repartir un sarten de comida entre 13 personas

Mangle: ay siempre nos quedamos con hambre

Toy Chica: no exageren, las raciones están bien distribuidas, y asi nos mantenemos en buena forma

Foxy: si claro, Mangle vamos a comprarnos unos tacos en el puesto de la esquina

Mangle: siiii

Chica: les he dicho que no coman porquerias en la calle, les hara daño

Foxy: no son porquerías, saben muy ricos, es mas, tu nunca harás unos tacos tan deliciosos como los del señor de la esquina

Chica: -en shock- que has dicho!

Mangle: lo que oíste, el taquero de la esquina hace muy buenos tacos y nunca los igualaras

Chica: ay me da un infarto! -se desmaya-

Freddy: ah miren lo que han hecho

Foxy: solo esta de dramática, ya sabes como se pone cuando le decimos que nos gusta mas la comida de otras personas

Bonnie: Chica! despierta

Chica: -se levanta de un salto- vayanse al demonio, no pienso volver a cocinarles nada

Foxy: como digas, vamos Mangle

Mangle: si vamos por tacos

Mas tarde...

Chica: -aun enojada- Bonnie, donde estabas!

Bonnie: emm yo estaba practicando mi solo de guitarra

Chica: que es esto -mira una mancha de grasa en su camisa-

Bonnie: emm me ensucie, no se con que

Chica: -lo huele- esto es grasa de tacos

Bonnie: -se agacha y se hace bolita- no me culpes, Foxy y Mangle trajeron tacos para todos y no resistí probarlos

Chica: pero van a ver estos dos -va a la sala donde están todos-

Freddy: gracias por traernos tacos Foxy, ya nos hacia falta un poco mas de comida, las raciones de Chica no son suficientes

Chica: pero que es esto! esto se llama alta traición!

Golden: pero Chica, solo estamos probando, jamas cambiaríamos tu comida por los tacos

Foxy: yo tal vez

Todos: Foxy!

Chica: así que prefieres los estúpidos tacos de un viejo cochino de la esquina a mis refinadas comidas

Foxy: es que tu no comprendes, si tan solo probaras uno te darías cuenta

Chica: no comeré esa chatarra

Bonnie: vamos solo pruebalo, uno no te hará daño

Chica: esta bien, lo probare -agarra el taco y lo muerde- No puede ser, esta cosa tan grasosa, sabe... Genial!

Todos: te lo dijimos

Toy Chica: si hay que admitir que son grasosos pero son muy buenos

Chica: tienen razón (debo obtener la receta de ese maestro culinario) -sale corriendo-

Freddy: pero a donde va?

Bonnie: no lo se, debo seguirla -va tras ella-

Unos minutos después Chica y Bonnie regresaron con el taquero de la esquina...

Toy Freddy: que hace este hombre aquí?

Ballon Boy: es el taquero!

Puppet: pero porque trajeron a este señor aquí?

Chica: lo traje para que me enseñara sus secretos culinarios

Foxy: Chica cochina, y tu Bonnie vas a dejar que haga eso?

Bonnie: pero que! pues que piensas que va a hacer?

Foxy: mejor explíquenme en español lo que va a hacer Chica

Bonnie: le pedirá la receta de los tacos al señor

Foxy: ah, hubiera dicho eso desde el principio

Chica: pase por aquí taquero Sensei, esta es nuestra cocina

Todos: Sensei!

Chica: debo aprender del gran maestro para cocinar tan delicioso como él

Taquero Pepe: vaya que chiquilla tan respetuosa, los adolescentes como ustedes deberían de respetarme siempre así

Foxy: si claro, ahora muy culto, no sabe ni escribir, en su puesto dice "Se Benden Tacos al Paztor, de halambre, con keso y shile, tomate y sebolla, milaneza, pikadiyo, carne azada, frigoles con keso, poyo (pura peshuga), tripitaz, adovada y varvacoa sien por siento de vorrego, tambien ay tortaz de todo hezo y colita de pabo, papaz fritaz, con su refezco vien frio"

Taquero Pepe: ah pues con eso de ser taquero no tengo tiempo para ponerme a estudiar geografia y cultura avanzada

Todos: whattttt?

Chica: bueno Sensei, pase y enséñeme a hacer esos deliciosos tacos

Unas horas después...

Chica: lo he logrado!

Todos: queremos probarlos!

Taquero Pepe: fue difícil enseñarte, con eso de que quieres hacerlo todo tan limpio y picado a la perfección, pero por fin entendiste el concepto de un buen taco

Chica: ah también me enseño a hacer tamales con bastante manteca de puerco y mas fritangas

Taquero Pepe: bien ya cumpli la mision en este lugar, espero que respeten a su Sensei

Chica: oh taquero Sensei siempre lo recordare

Taquero Pepe: aqui esta tu diploma de graduación -le da una hoja que dice "Felisidadez te az graduado de la ezkuela del Takero zeñor don Pepe zenzei aora aras guenos tacoz y fritangaz"

Chica: oh gracias Sensei, chicos a comer

Todos: siiii!

Foxy: genial Chica, están muy buenos

Mangle: si, saben muy bien

Chica: gracias (ah por fin logre tener a todos contentos con mi comida otra vez)

Unas semanas después...

Mangle: Foxy andale vamos a jugar afuera

Foxy: ay Mangle no tengo ganas, dejame seguir viendo la televisión

Mangle: hace mucho que no salimos

Foxy: esta bien, vamos -se levanta con dificultad del sillón- ay que flojera tengo

Mangle: juguemos a los piratas en el parque

Foxy: vamos, una carrera hasta el parque

Mangle: si -se echa a correr-

Foxy: -jadeando- ahh espera no tan rapido

Mangle: si es cierto descansemos -cansada- oye no te has dado cuenta de que últimamente no tenemos tanta energía para correr

Foxy: tienes razón, yo podía correr mucha mas distancia y mas rápido sin cansarme

Mangle: yo igual, que nos pasa?

Foxy: mejor regresemos al orfanato y vemos una película, ademas Chica dijo que hoy haría tortas

Y en el orfanato

Toy Chica: -gritando- No puede ser!

Todos: que?

Toy Chica: esto es horrible, mi falda favorita ya no me queda!

Toy Freddy: no te preocupes solo estamos creciendo

Bonbon: a mi tampoco me quedan mis faldas

Mangle: ahora que lo pienso mi ropa también me queda muy apretada

Chica: ya están las tortas!

Todos: que bien

Freddy: que ricas tortas!

Golden: oigan, es extraño que todos estemos creciendo tanto no creen?

Puppet: si lo es, ya me tuve que comprar otra ropa porque la mía ya no me queda

Spring: por favor que no se han dado cuenta

Todos: de que?

Spring: estamos subiendo de peso

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: tiene razón, mirenos, parecemos unos cerdos!

Toy Chica: es cierto, como pude estar tan ciega, miren como estamos, parecemos hipopótamos!

Freddy: tampoco exageren, solo hemos subido unos cuantos kilos

Spring: eso es porque estos últimos días Chica solo ha estado cocinando todo lo grasiento que le enseño el taquero y tambien estamos comiendo demás

Foxy: eso explica también porque hemos perdido energías

Chica: -triste- oh no puede ser, he estado haciéndoles daño a todos con tanta grasa, miren como estamos, y esto nos puede afectar a la salud, podemos tener diabetes o peor aun, una enfermedad cardíaca

Mangle: quien es esa señora

Chica: cual señora

Mangle: la cardíaca

Golden: ay Mangle, no seas ignorante, esa palabra significa que es una enfermedad del corazón

Mangle: ah bueno jeje

Foxy: jeje hey Mangle, te diré un poema... Cada vez que te veo me paras la cardíaca

Todos: Foxy!

Foxy: no lo dije en mal sentido, en serio

Mangle: -roja- Foxy, que clase de poema es ese, emm mejor vamonos a otro lado no?

Foxy: jeje

Chica: no se iran, debemos resolver este problema

Toy Chica: si, debemos ponernos a dieta y hacer mucho ejercicio para recuperar nuestra figura

Toy Freddy: pero yo no me siento mal con mi figura

Chica: todos vamos a hacer dieta

Todos: ahhhh!

Mangle: vamos no estamos tan gordos, solo subimos uno kilos no sean exageradas

Golden: pero Mangle, que no vez que si te pones mas gorda ya no le gustaras a Foxy

Foxy: porque dices eso, crees que me enamore de Mangle solo por su físico, si fuera eso mejor me hubiera quedado con Bonbon

Mangle: Foxy! eso significa que no estoy bonita

Foxy: claro que lo estas, emm mejor olvidemos eso y vamos a hacer eso de la dieta

Freddy: bien hay que comenzar con una dieta rigurosa y ejercicio diario

Chica: tendremos que salir todos los días a correr por las mañanas y por las tardes haremos mas ejercicio

Foxy: es demasiado, vamos ni que hubiéramos engordado tanto

Spring: míranos idiota, hemos perdido nuestro abdomen marcado

Foxy: -se levanta la camisa- es cierto, donde están mis bellos cuadritos

Mangle: -se levanta la blusa y el chaleco- mira mi abdomen ya no esta tan plano como antes, tengo lonjas

Bonnie: yo tambien perdi mi abdomen marcado

Chica: tu nunca has tenido el abdomen marcado

Freddy: yo tambien lo perdi, bien hay que hacer abdominales para volverlos a marcar

Chica: voy a guardar esas tortas y preparare una buena ensalada de atún con verduras

Foxy: hay que comernos las tortas, mañana empezamos con eso de la dieta y el ejercicio

Bonnie: si Chica, mira que deliciosas se ven esas tortas

Chica: esta bien, pero esta es la ultima vez que hago cosas tan grasosas

Al dia siguiente...

Freddy: arriba todos! hay que salir a correr

Foxy: ay no, yo voy mas tarde

Bonnie: todos iremos ya, no seas flojo

Spring: andale zorro perezoso o yo marcare mis abdominales mas fuertes que los tuyos

Foxy: ah si, pues veras quien consigue un mejor abdomen

Chica: -jalando a Mangle- andale Mangle camina, vamos a correr un rato, ademas a ti y a Foxy les gustaba mucho correr

Mangle: tengo sueño no quiero salir

Golden: no seas exagerada, tenemos que ejercitarnos

Unas semanas despues...

Freddy: vamos a pesarnos para ver nuestros cambios

Golden: mira Freddy yo ya recupere mi peso y tengo una mejor figura ahora

Freddy: yo tambien, jaja ya estamos normales

Chica: me alegra eso, anda Foxy, sube a la bascula

Foxy: no quiero

Toy Freddy: porque no?

Toy Chica: tu tampoco te has pesado Mangle

Mangle: jeje de todas formas ya sabemos que estamos bien

Toy chica: como vas a estar bien, yo no veo mejoras en ti, al contrario, te ves mas gorda

Freddy: hey, tu tambien te ves mas gordo Foxy

Foxy: arrg claro que no, solo he crecido

Chica: chicos pesense ahora

Mangle: ah -se sube a la bascula-

Bonnie: por dios ya subiste 3 kilos mas como es posible

Chica: ahora tu Foxy

Foxy: ay esta bien

Freddy: tu tambien estas subiendo mas, pero porque!

Foxy: tal vez su estúpida dieta a base de zanahorias no funciona

Chica: vamos no solo cocine zanahorias

Mangle: todo por culpa de los conejos

Spring: y porque nos echan la culpa a nosotros

Chica: a ver, que han estado haciendo mal?

Ballon Boy: ya encontré el problema

Todos: que?

B Boy: vengan a ver esto

Spring: porque hicieron un agujero debajo del sillón?

Foxy: eso no es nuestro

Golden: claro, como si nosotros compráramos chocolatines del marinerito feliz, esos solo los comen ustedes dos

Mangle: emm eso no prueba nada

Toy Chica: tal vez eso no pero sus hojas de cuaderno usadas si -saca unas hojas-

Foxy: demonios, olvidamos esas hojas jeje

Freddy: "el Freddy huele mal, la Golden es una estirada, la Toy chica tiene cara de puta, el Bonnie parece Gay, la Chica parece señora divorciada, la Puppet parece esqueleto rumbero, el Toy Freddy esta bien feo, el Bboy es retrasado, el Spring es un amargado, la Bonbon las tiene como sandias" esto lo escribieron ustedes sin duda alguna

Chica: Señora divorciada! malditos pero verán, los obligare a tomar una dieta peor que las zanahorias para que adelgacen, y Freddy, oculta todos esos dulces y comida chatarra y no la dejes al alcance de estos dos

Foxy: pero Chica, nosotros no escribimos eso

Mangle: fue Sugar

Toy Chica: claro, échenle la culpa al pobre niño, y el pobre los admira tanto, si supiera que sus héroes son unos idiotas, y que no siguen las reglas

Foxy: somos piratas, nosotros no seguimos las reglas

Mangle: es cierto

Chica: pues ahora tendran que seguirlas, o si no les haremos algo horrible

Foxy: que piensan hacernos eh

Chica: Bonnie, tecnica 2-6-4

Todos: queeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: ah si, bien ya entendi -sube a las habitaciones-

Mangle: pero que es eso?

Luego regresa con un encendedor y Gasolina en una botella

Foxy: estas loco, harás un incendio!

Chica: ni que fuera como ustedes, el plan 264 es que si no nos obedecen, quemaremos su colección de barcos, así de simple

Foxy: oye no puedes hacer esto, esos barcos nos han costado la vida

Mangle: si, son las posesiones mas preciadas que tenemos

Chica: pues si quieren volver a ver sus posesiones preciadas deberán volver a su peso normal en una semana, por mientras tendremos la llave del cuarto donde guardan los barcos

Foxy y Mangle: nooooooooooooooooooo!

Chica: ya dije! -se va-

Foxy: y ahora que hacemos?

Mangle: creo que hay 2 únicas formas para recuperarlos

Foxy: dilas ya

Mangle: la primera, hacer lo que nos dijo Chica, bajemos de peso, tendremos que hacer mucho ejercicio y comer puras verduras o...

Foxy: o que?

Mangle: o intentar sacar los barcos de la habitación

Foxy: eso me parece mejor

Mangle: pero Foxy. si nos descubren quemaran nuestros barcos

Foxy: dudo que Chica sea capaz, pero aun así, no puedo permitir que dejen encerrados nuestros barcos ahí

Mangle: bien pues planeemos algo

Mas tarde...

Foxy y Mangle se pusieron su ropa deportiva y se dirigian hacia afuera

Chica: a donde van chicos?

Mangle: saldremos a hacer ejercicio como nos dijiste jeje

Chica: muy bien, que les cuesta seguir las reglas, no se para que se complican la vida

Foxy: vamonos

Y afuera...

Foxy: bien, ahora que estamos afuera veamos, el cuarto de los barcos es el que esta en el tercer piso

Mangle: esta muy alto, de verdad vamos a subir hasta allá?

Foxy: así es, y deberemos estar preparados para abrir esa ventana

Mangle: pero la ventana tiene rejas, sera mas difícil

Foxy: ya se, hagamos un agujero en la pared para entrar

Mangle: buena idea

Subieron a un árbol pero aun así no alcanzaban mas que el segundo piso

Foxy: nos hace falta llegar mas alto

Mangle: hey mira Foxy, en el patio de los Hernandez hay una escalera, vamos a traerla y la ponemos aqui en el árbol para llegar a la ventana de la habitacion

Foxy: muy bien

Bajaron y fueron hacia el patio de los Hernandez, y agarraron la escalera

Foxy: bien vamonos

Mangle: emm mira Foxy -señala un perro muy grande y parecía furioso-

Foxy: jeje es solo un perro que daño puede hacernos

El perro ladra y corre tras ellos

Foxy: aaaaaaah, corre Mangle, este perro nos quiere comer!

Los dos iban corriendo con la escalera y huyendo del perro

Mangle: necesitamos correr mas rapido para perderlo de vista

Foxy: vamos, nosotros podemos corre mas

Luego de unas 20 vueltas por todo el vecindario el perro se canso y regreso a su casa

Foxy: -jadeando- uff nos salvamos, pero que cansado estoy, y si mejor rescatamos los barcos mañana?

Mangle: si Foxy, es lo mejor, siento que moriré de cansancio

Al día siguiente...

Foxy: bien esta vez alcanzaremos la ventana -sube al árbol con Mangle-

Mangle: Foxy no creo que la escalera se pueda sostener bien en estas ramas

Foxy: Yo la sostendré fuerte, tu sube y haz el agujero

Mangle: esta bien -se sube a la escalera y trate de agujerar la pared

Foxy: que pasa

Mangle: no puedo

Foxy: pues claro, creíste que con la mano podrías hacer un agujero, esto no es Minecraft, déjame subir a mi, tal vez con el garfio pueda

Mangle bajo para sostener la escalera y Foxy subió

Foxy: bien ahora le haré un agujero -le encaja el garfio a la pared- arrrrrg estoy atorado!

Mangle: ay no, que hago ahora

Foxy: ayúdame

Mangle: pero como? si suelto la escalera se caerá del árbol y quedaras colgando

Foxy: pues... no se no puedo pensar en algo, tu seras la ingeniera, ingeniatelas!

Mangle: bien si uso el cerebro puede que si mis cálculos son correctos y suelto la escalera, no caerás porque quedaras colgando, pero con el cambio de temperatura de la tarde hará que se expanda ligeramente el material de la pared lo que hará que el garfio se suelte, para ese entonces debo tener aqui algo para detener tu caída, espera aquí Foxy, trata de sostenerte con la otra mano de la ventana, iré a traer algo para que caigas suave cuando comience a hacer mas calor

Foxy: esta bien, confió en ti Mangle

Mangle suelta la escalera, obviamente se cae del árbol y Foxy queda colgando, y como dijo Mangle, el garfio no se soltó de la pared y logro sostenerse de la ventana mientras ella llegaba

Unos minutos despues...

Mangle, ya regrese -trae un brincolin de la casa de los Hernandez- tuve que llevar comida para darle al perro de los Hernandez y que no me molestara al sacar esto de su patio trasero

Foxy: eres una genio Mangle, tienes futuro de ingeniera

Mangle: gracias Foxy -pone el brincolin debajo de la ventana- bien pues cuando comience el calor la pared se expandirá y seras libre

Foxy: oye, crees que con ese brincolin puedas saltar hasta esta altura?

Mangle: puedo intentarlo por que?

Foxy: trae un martillo y termina de hacer el agujero

Mangle: buena idea, tal vez también seas ingeniero

Foxy: jeje claro que si, somos unos genios incomprendidos

Mangle: ahi voy -comienza a brincar- jeje esto es divertido

Después de intentarlo varias veces pudo saltar un poco mas alto y casi alcanzaba a Foxy

Mangle: mirame ya casi te alcanzo

Foxy: bien da un golpe aquí cerca de donde esta mi garfio para hacer el agujero

Mangle logra pegarle a la pared y Foxy se libera y cae sobre el brincolin

Foxy: jeje ahora también puedo brincar

Ambos abrieron un agujero y lograron entrar a la habitación y agarraron los barcos

Chica: aja! creen que no escuchamos los ruidos que hicieron, miren nada mas lo que le hicieron a la pared

Foxy: rápido Mangle saca todos los barcos que puedas

Mangle: si vamonos -trata de agarrar los mas barcos posibles y sale por el agujero-

Foxy: jeje no nos atraparan vivos -se tira al brincolin y este ser rompe-

Mangle: -gritando- Foxy!

Todos: ah tenían que ser!

Foxy: aaah me duele mi brazo

Mangle: todos los barcos están bien Foxy!

Foxy: me alegra oír eso, pero me rompí el brazo

Spring: Tonto, caiste con el garfio de frente y se rompió el brincolin, además de donde sacaron eso

Sra Hernandez: pero tenían que ser estos zorros! ellos fueron los que se robaron la escalera, y nuestro brincolin

Sr Hernandez: y envenenaron a nuestro perro

Sra Hernandez: malditos!

Después de hablar con Scott y de que tuvieran que pagar por la escalera, el brincolin roto y el perro...

Scott: y ademas de todo también dañaron el edificio, van a tener que pagar

Foxy: lo sentimos, pero es que Chica nos quitó la llave de la habitación de los barcos y mira, también yo salí lastimado

Scott: y porque hiciste eso Chica?

Chica: es que estos dos nos traicionaron en la dieta, y no han bajado de peso

Scott: en serio, yo los veo igual que siempre

Freddy; no es cierto, que se pesen para que veas

Mangle se peso en la bascula y descubrieron algo...

Mangle: miren emm ven estoy en mi peso normal

Chica: pero como es posible, hace 2 días estaban con 6 kilos extra!

Foxy: jeje ves Chica, ves Scott, ella estaba mintiendo, que ella pague el desastre de la pared y los Hernandez

Scott: Chica pagara lo de la pared, pero ustedes pagaran lo de los Hernandez porque no debieron invadir su propiedad, les he dicho miles de veces que no vayan ahi -se va a su oficina-

Freddy: podrían haber engañado a Scott pero no a mi, que fue lo que hicieron para bajar de peso?

Foxy: pues no hicimos nada, solo comimos lo que Chica nos dio esos 2 dias y nada mas

Mangle: tal vez fue el ejercicio, recuerdas la persecución del perro, y además trepar el árbol varias veces, y brincar tanto seguro bajamos rapido de peso por todo eso.

Chica: bien, al menos conseguí mi objetivo que era hacer que volvieran a su peso normal

Bonnie: jaja si, y si volvemos a subir de peso ya tenemos a los maestros que nos enseñaran sus métodos para bajar de peso en 2 dias jaja

Fin

Visiten la pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics para dudas y comentarios


	4. Un dia sin Internet

**Un dia sin Internet**

Es muy común que en varios Fics los chicos terminen jugando verdad o reto en alguna ocasión, y mi serie no sera la excepción...

Era una tarde tranquila en el orfanato cuando...

Spring: -gritando- aaaaaaaaaaaaah no hay Internet!

Todos: noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Freddy: Scott pagaste el Internet?

Scott: por supuesto que si, seguro solo hay fallas

Todos: -tristes- ah!

Golden: que hacemos mientras vuelve el Internet?

Freddy: juguemos verdad o reto

Todos: ok

Golden: bien empezamos, verdad o reto Chica

Chica: emm verdad

Golden: le has mentido a Bonnie?

Chica: queee!

Bonnie: anda, contesta la verdad

Chica: emm bueno, una vez le dije que si comía demasiadas zanahorias le iba a dar una enfermedad

Bonnie: y no es cierto?

Chica: no, solo te lo dije porque me dio flojera cocinarte tu ensalada

Bonnie: ah que mala eres Chica

Chica: ok Toy Freddy Verdad o Reto?

Toy Freddy: Reto!

Chica: bien te reto a que hagas una pizza tan rica como la mía

Toy Freddy: eso es imposible!

Chica: -contenta- lo se

Freddy: Chica, no tus retos de cocina por favor

Chica: cállate que yo pongo lo que quiero, esta bien, te reto a que vayas con Scott y le digas que estas en tus días

Todos: jajajaja!

Toy Freddy: ah demonios ya voy -va con Scott-

Scott: que quieres Toy Freddy?

Toy Freddy: -con cara de vergüenza- estoy en mis días

Todos: jajajaja

Scott: Toy Freddy, los hombres no tenemos días de esos, o bueno, solo vete de aqui, ah creo que si les hace falta el Internet...

Toy Freddy: que horror, bien Golden verdad o reto

Golden: reto!

Toy Freddy: te reto a que vayas con Scott y le digas que le ofreces tus servicios sexuales por 5 dolares

Golden: ok lo hare -va con Scott-

Scott: ahora que!

Golden: te ofrezco mis servicios sexuales por 5 dolares

Todos: jajajajaja!

Scott: vete de aquí, dejen de hacer tonterías

Golden: bien Bonnie verdad o reto

Bonnie: emm verdad

Golden: te tirarías a la Bonbon

Spring: que!

Chica: que!

Bonbon: a mi!

Bonnie: emm si

Freddy: uuuuu Chica! jajajaja

Chica: -le jala las orejas a Bonnie- mendigo sucio! me las pagaras luego

Bonnie; lo siento, me dijeron que debía decir la verdad

Chica: maldito

Bonnie: bien verdad o reto Toy Chica

Toy Chica: reto

Bonnie: ve a la casa de los Hernández y hazle un baile sensual al Sr Hernandez

Foxy: esto quiero verlo jeje

Mangle: andale toy chica

Toy Chica: ok, lo haré -va a la casa de los Hernández, agarró una escoba y se puso a bailarle-

Sr Hernández: aaaaaaa -se tapa los ojos- largate de aqui muchacha sucia, tenias que ser del orfanato Cawthon

Toy Chica: bien, ahora Freddy verdad o reto

Freddy: reto!

Toy chica: te reto a que beses a Foxy

Foxy: queeeeee a mi porque!

Freddy: maldita, solo quieres yaoi, bien lo haré -se acerca a Foxy-

Las mujeres: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - O/o/O -

Foxy: aaa que asco!

Freddy: no te muevas -lo besa en la boca-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaa! no me beses hasta que te laves bien la boca

Foxy: que asco contigo Freddy

Freddy: ja! bien que te gusto, bueno Bonbon Verdad o reto

Bonbon: reto

Freddy: -cara de pervertido- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) muéstranos tus pechos

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeeee! no lo hagas Bonbon

Bonbon: pero voy a perder

Spring: es preferible que pierdas a que hagas eso frente a todos

Freddy: anda vamos, tu no le hagas caso

Golden: mendigo Freddy tu solo quieres verle los pechos a Bonbon

Toy Freddy: todos queremos

Bboy: si! digo... aaaa que mal XD

Foxy: que cumpla su reto

Mangle:-enojada- Foxy!

Foxy: jeje no te creas, no me interesan los melones de la Bonbon, prefiero tus pequeños limones

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja :D

Mangle: -le pega a Foxy- cállate idiota

Freddy: entonces vas a cumplir el reto o no

Bonbon: que pasa si no lo cumplo

Golden: pierdes y te pondremos un castigo peor

Spring: se puede saber que es el castigo

Freddy: es que se deje que yo le toque los pechos

Spring: maldito pervertido, andale pues mejor cumple el reto, pero que sea lo mas rápido posible

Bonbon: esta bien -se levanta la blusa y muestra sus pechos durante 2 segundos-

Freddy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! que feliz soy

Todos los hombres: orale!

Spring: ja! ven lo afortunado que soy

Toy Freddy: suertudote

Bonbon: bien, Bboy Verdad o reto

Bboy: verdad

Bonnie: cobarde!

Bonbon: que es lo mas pervertido que has hecho en tu vida

Bboy: ver peliculas XXX con Puppet y luego repetir toda la película con ella

Todos: )(OoO)( que loco! tan inocente que se ve!

Bboy: las apariencias engañan, bien Mangle verdad o reto

Mangle reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetoo!

Bboy: te reto a que te beses con Golden

Mangle: demonios ahora quieren Yuri esta bien lo hare -va con Golden-

Golden: -se pone brillo labial- estoy lista, cuando quieras mi zorrita pervertida

Todos: jajajajajajaja

Foxy: -celoso- ¬_¬ hey Golden, ella es mi Waifu

Mangle: solo es un reto, ademas Freddy también te besó

Golden: si pero yo soy su Neko y tu eres mi Tachi

 _NOTA: EN ANIMES EL YURI (RELACIÓN ENTRE MUJER - MUJER) TACHI ES LA ACTIVA Y NEKO LA PASIVA EN LA RELACIÓN O SEA LA HOMBRE ES LA TACHI XD_

Chica: no empieces con tus cosas pervertidas Golden, y dense prisa con el reto

Mangle se acercó a Golden y la beso en la boca

Los hombres: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) genial! O/o/O

Golden: verdad que beso mejor que el Foxy

Mangle: cállate! bien Springtrap verdad o reto

Spring: reto

Mangle: te reto a que comas algo que yo preparare

Spring:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voy a morir!

Todos: jajajajaja

Chica: el reto mas amenazante hasta ahora

Spring: de acuerdo

Foxy: jeje no sabes lo que te espera

Mangle: bien iré a la cocina a prepararte algo

Foxy: te acompaño pirata

Mangle puso un sarten, y empezó a hacer una revoltura con huevo, cebolla, ketchup, chocolate en polvo y mucha sal

Todos: que asco!

Chica: eres una amenaza para la cocina

Toy Chica: ya les dije que no merecen ni siquiera intentar cocinar

Mangle: ya esta, come Spring

Spring: emm solo debo probarlo cierto?

Mangle: dije que debías comerlo, así que debes terminarlo

Spring: pero esto es una espantosidad! ni siquiera sabes que es!

Mangle: es el huevo a la Mangle

Foxy: comete el platillo que te preparó mi Waifu

Spring: de acuerdo -lo prueba- aaaaaaaaaaa esto sabe horrible, me voy a morir

Mangle: si no te lo comes te pondremos otro castigo

Spring: que puede ser peor que esto

Foxy: que de castigo pose desnudo en el parque y eche agua por la boca como fuente

Todos: jajajajajajaja!

Spring: nooo, esta bien, comeré esta porquería, por favor, prepárenme un Pepto bismol -con mucho asco come la comida de Mangle-

Chica: que loco! se lo acabo!

Spring: cumplí el reto -corre al baño a vomitar -

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja!

Mangle: ay realmente cocino tan mal

Todos: -voltean a ver a Mangle ¬_¬ -

Mangle: bueno jeje creo que si

Spring: ya volví, bien pasenme el Pepto bismol y ahora Puppet verdad o reto

Puppet: verdad

Spring: porque le pediste a Bboy que fuera tu novio

Todos: es cierto porque?

Puppet: pues al principio pensé que tenia unas buenas nalgas, así que me acerque a él y me le declare, pero luego descubrí que se ponía globos en el trasero pero ya era tarde

Todos: jajajajajajaja

Bboy: me ofendes ¬_¬

Puppet: bien el ultimo eres tu Foxy verdad o reto

Foxy: reto !

Puppet: bien, te reto a que vayas a besar a la señora Hernandez y le cantes una canción romántica pero que diga lo fea y gorda que está

Chica: que tienen contra las gordas

Golden: ah vamos si tu no estas gorda, solo estas rellenita, ademas lo gorda no importa, lo que importa es lo fea que es XD

Freddy: como demonios pudo casarse jajajajajajaja

Bonnie: pues el señor Hernandez también parece gorila jajajajajaja

Chica: dejen de burlarse de la gente, no esta bien

Foxy: y eso que, siempre se burlaron también de nosotros

Mangle: si, siempre nos hacian Bulling

Chica: ay bueno, haras el reto Foxy o no?

Foxy: aaaaah esta bien, pero que asco besarla

Puppet: anda ve

Foxy: ya voy, Mangle esto lo hago por defender mi honor, pero recuerda que te amo a ti

Mangle: ya lo se, te preparare una botella de jabón y desinfectante para que te laves la boca, no quiero que me beses después de haber besado a esa vieja sin haberte desinfectado

Foxy: si perparame todo lo necesario

Foxy va y toca la puerta de los Hernandez

Sra Hernandez: que quieres! ya te he dicho que esta prohibido que tu y tu novia vengan a hacer desastres aquí!

Foxy: emm hola -la besa con mucho asco en la boca-

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Foxy: -vomita en el patio- aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggg que asco, bien lo que sigue... -agarra la guitarra de Bonnie-

oooooh señora... su cara es tan fea como una caca de perro

su gordura alcanza niveles extratosfericos...

pefiero morir a volver a besarla...

y encajarme un cuchillo en las nalgas

y su esposo esta tan ciego y tan feo como usted...

prefiero casarme con una pared..

y después de esto, me van a matar

Scott el grito en el cielo va a pegar...

jeje adiós...

Bonnie: y este fue el gran éxito del pirata Foxy la señora Hernandez XD

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Sra Hernandez: -enojada a mas no poder- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Scott: que ocurre!

Minutos después...

Scott: como demonios fuiste a hacer eso Foxy!

Foxy: Puppet me reto!

Scott: -enojado- suficiente! váyanse a sus dormitorios y no salgan de ahí hasta que sea hora de cenar

Foxy: -lavándose la boca- pero Scott!

Golden: solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, es aburrido no tener Internet

Spring: oigan, quien limpió la repisa de la sala

Mangle: yo fui, porque lo preguntas?

Spring: idiota! desconectaste el módem!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: entonces siempre tuvimos Internet y solo estaba desconectado!

Spring: así es

Todos: ay Mangle!

Golden: yo yo perdiéndome mis series Yaoi, mejor me voy al dormitorio

Chica: yo me perdí del directo de Chucheman y todo por tu culpa Mangle

Mangle: lo siento jeje

Foxy: jeje pero fue divertido pasarnos la tarde jugando verdad o reto no?

Freddy: es cierto, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido

Golden: si es cierto, bien pero ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy

Bonnie: a la próxima les ira peor jajaja

 **Fin**

 **Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics y comenten!**


	5. Sacando la basura

Hoy tengo mucha energía así que les traigo un mini fic de Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon XD

 **Sacando la Basura**

 **Todos habían sido reunidos en la oficina de Scott para un asunto importante...**

Scott: chicos tengo algo importante que decirles

Bonnie: no le creas a Spring, no le descompuse su celular

Spring: tarado! descompusiste mi celular

Bonnie: solo deja que se seque un rato

Spring: lo mojaste!

Scott: silencio, mañana vendrán a revisar el orfanato los del Desarrollo Humano y la asociación por el bienestar de los niños, así que necesito que el orfanato este bien limpio, ustedes limpiaran toda su zona, que es la zona norte del orfanato

Chica: yo siempre mantengo limpia la cocina

Scott: pero los dormitorios son un asco, y la sala, los baños y la biblioteca donde estudian y también su salón de clases, y los cuartos donde guardan sus cosas, como por ejemplo, el cuarto de los barcos de Foxy y Mangle

Foxy: esos yo me encargo de limpiarlos con Mangle

Mangle: si, nadie toque nuestros barcos

Freddy: esta bien, limpiaremos

Mas tarde...

Toy Chica: hay que darse prisa, recuerden que mañana temprano pasa la basura y ya debemos tener todo limpio

Chica: tiene razón, debemos hacerlo ya

Unas horas mas tarde...

Bboy: Puppet ayúdame a limpiar el baño

Puppet: no quiero, ya me canse de limpiar

Golden: por favor, tu usas magia

Puppet: y creen que no es cansado

Toy Freddy: yo ya acabe de limpiar abajo de las camas de nosotros, la cama de Foxy tenia ratas abajo

Foxy: con razón sentía tanto movimiento

Chica: y la de Mangle tenia todo un nido de arañas y encontré tu cuaderno de Biología

Mangle: jeje con razón no lo encontraba

Toy chica: que cochinos son ustedes, no deberían ser zorros, deberían ser cerdos

Freddy: no ofendas a los pobres cerditos

Foxy y Mangle: oye!

Chica: ni que tu fueras tan limpia Toy Chica, encontré platos con pastel debajo de tu cama

Toy chica: yo no fui, seguro me los echo la Bonbon

Bonbon: no es cierto, yo solo ensucio mi propia cama

Chica: claro, por eso había restos de zanahorias debajo de tu cama y también bolas de pelo

Bonbon: pues ni que fuera gato

Chica: pero se te cae el pelo, ademas es pelo azul, es inconfundible

Bonnie: es que a todas las mujeres se les cae el pelo, pero que clase de shampoo usan, ahorita me llamaron para que destapara las coladeras que estaban tapadas por tanto pelo que se les cae, y pelo de todas encontré, azules, rubios, dorados, negros y blancos

Golden: no te quejes, es normal, ademas Scott nos compra puro shampoo corriente

Freddy: bueno dejando de lado el cabello de las mujeres, aun nos falta mucho por limpiar

Y por la noche...

Chica: -cansada- ah que horror, estoy muy cansada

Bonnie: creo que moriré de cansancio

Freddy: yo también

Mangle: hey Foxy vamos por unos tacos

Foxy: si!

Chica: ustedes casi no trabajaron hoy, solo limpiaron el cuarto de los barcos y ya!

Spring: mínimo saquen la basura, recuerden que mañana temprano pasa

Foxy: si ahorita vamos

Chica: si no sacan la basura no les daré de comer mañana

Foxy: ya sabemos, no se preocupen -sale corriendo atrás de Mangle-

Chica: ah quien hará la cena?

Freddy: cenemos un cereal o algo fácil, o vamos por comida como Mangle, ya hicimos mucho trabajo hoy como para ponernos a cocinar

Al día siguiente a las 6 de la mañana...

Mangle: -entra despacio al cuarto de los hombres- Foxy -en voz baja- Foxy despierta

Foxy: -durmiendo- aaaah me gustan las nuts

Mangle: whaaaaaat! Foxy despierta!

Foxy: -adormilado- que pasa pirata?

Mangle: olvidamos sacar la basura y ya casi pasa el camión!

Foxy: -salta de la cama- es cierto! vamos!

Bajaron a sacar la basura que había en las bolsas que dejaron en la entrada de la cocina...

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaah son demasiadas, mira nada mas

Mangle: pues cuanta basura teníamos

Foxy: son 10 bolsas, agarra 5 tu y yo otras 5

Mangle: esta bien

Foxy: vamos -agarra unas bolsas pero olvida que trae el garfio puesto y rompió 2 de las bolsas-

Mangle: ay no, ya rompiste 2 bolsas

Foxy: ve trae otras 2 bolsas para vaciar la basura, rápido!

Mangle: voy -corre a buscar mas bolsas-

En lo que Foxy y Mangle echan la basura que se salio de su bolsa a otra bolsa nueva, se escucha el camión de la basura...

Mangle: noooooooooooooo! la Basura!

Foxy: -agarra todas las bolsas de basura que puede y sale corriendo detrás del camión- no se vaya!

Mangle: -atrás de Foxy con el resto de las bolsas- aaaaaaaaaaa no nos deje esta basura! es demasiada!

Foxy: que haremos ahora Mangle, Chica nos matara si ve que no sacamos la basura

Mangle: no lo se, hay que esconderla!

Foxy: pero donde?

Mangle: mmm pues en un lugar al que casi nadie vaya

Foxy: escondamoslas en la biblioteca, ya vez que casi nadie va ahi, mas que nosotros cuando leemos cosas de barcos

Mangle: si vamos

Los dos se dirigen a la entrada con todas las bolsas de basura pero ven que Chica se ha despertado

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa regresa Mangle, Chica esta despierta y nos vera entrar con la basura

Mangle: pero que haremos ahora!

Foxy: debemos entrar de alguna forma... Ya se! entra tu y abre la ventana de la biblioteca y luego yo te aviento las bolsas por la ventana

Mangle: si ya voy -entra al edificio-

Chica: Mangle que andas haciendo afuera tan temprano?

Mangle: salí a caminar un rato nada mas -corre a la biblioteca-

Chica: que niña mas loca!

Mangle abre la ventana de la biblioteca y se asoma...

Mangle: ya Foxy, lánzalas!

Foxy: ahi van -le avienta una bolsa-

Mangle: -la atrapa- bien déjame la pongo atrás de los libreros de la esquina

Foxy le aventó varias bolsas pero una de ellas de le resbalo de las manos y le cayó a Foxy en la cabeza...

Foxy: mira lo que hiciste manos de mantequilla!

Mangle: lo siento Foxy!

Foxy: ahora tendré que recoger toda la basura que se salio y para colmo estoy sucio

Mangle: espera, avientame las otras bolsas, ahorita vamos a recoger esa que se rompió

Después de haber subido el resto de las bolsas Mangle bajó a ayudar a Foxy...

Foxy: demonios, apesto a basura, debo darme un baño cuando entre

Mangle: jajajaja!

Foxy: oye no te burles de mi -le avienta basura en la cabeza-

Mangle: -enojada- Oye! -le vuelve a a echar mas basura a Foxy-

Foxy: asi que quieres guerra de basura -se sube a un árbol-

Mangle: que harás?

Foxy se mete por la ventana a la biblioteca y le avienta a Mangle una bolsa de basura

Mangle: -mas enojada- maldito! -también se sube al árbol y trepa por la ventana-

Mangle: ahora si me las pagaras -agarra otra bolsa y se la avienta en la cara a Foxy-

Foxy: ya veras!

Se lanzaron todas las bolsas de basura y todo se quedo regado en la biblioteca y también olvidaron la basura que dejaron en el patio, ellos terminaron todos sucios.

Chica: -entra a la biblioteca- que es todo ese escándalo! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa FOXY! MANGLE!

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mangle: Chica aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chica: -enojada- que hace toda esta basura aquí! porque están todos sucios! que hicieron?

Luego de explicarles todo

Chica: aaaaaaaah son un desastre! recojan toda esa basura ahora mismo y no se como le haran pero no quiero verla en el orfanato o Scott se va a enojar

Después de unas horas

Foxy: ya tenemos otra vez las 10 bolsas de basura, ahora donde la dejamos

Mangle: dijo que no la quería en el orfanato, donde la dejamos?

Foxy: ya se!

Mas tarde y después de la revisión del orfanato...

Supervisor de higiene: bien señor Scott, parece que su orfanato paso la prueba, es un orfanato muy limpio, aunque deja mucho que desear la limpieza de estos dos chicos -señala a Foxy y a Mangle todos sucios con moscas alrededor de ellos-

Scott: ah ellos, es que estuvieron haciendo una investigación sobre algo y por eso están así, pero nunca acostumbran andar así

Supervisor: bien era todo, me voy, que pase buena tarde

Scott: ah gracias al cielo que todo esta en orden

Sra Hernandez: Scott! Sus zorros del demonio me dejaron 10 bolsas de basura en el patio de mi casa!

Todos: Foxy! Mangle!

Foxy: jeje voy a bañarme

Mangle: yo igual -sale corriendo-

Scott: aaaaaah ya me las pagaran!

Chica: aaaaaah se los advertí

Freddy: jaja sean agradecidos, al menos no dejaron la basura en el orfanato durante la revisión

Golden: jajaja, espero que la próxima semana no se les olvide sacar toda la basura, que ya se acumuló demasiada.

Fin.

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	6. Noche de terror en el orfanato

**Noche de terror en el orfanato...**

Era un domingo lluvioso, los chicos no podían salir así que decidieron reunirse y ver una película todos juntos...

Golden: veamos esta

Chica: esa es de terror, luego no podremos dormir

Golden: no sean cobardes, es un buen momento para ver una de estas, vamos, quien esta conmigo, el que no quiera es una gallina

Bonnie: jajaja ahi te hablan Chica!

Chica: pero si tu eres el principal miedoso Bonnie!

Freddy: vamos, no sean cobardes, no me digan que una simple película va a asustar a los animatronicos del 87?

Foxy: por su puesto que no

Mangle: veamosla!

Spring: andale pues

Toy Freddy: no hay problema

Toy chica: vamos a verla

Puppet: si hay que verla

Bboy: aammm esta bien -nervioso-

Bonbon: a mi si me da miedo

Freddy: gallina!

Bonbon: pero Chica y Toy chica son las gallinas

Chica: oye! esta bien, si quieren, pero luego no vayan a andar de llorones

Todos se pusieron a ver la pelicula

Mangle: -comiendo palomitas al lado de Foxy- aaaaaaaa cuidado!

Golden: callate Mangle!

Foxy: la van a agarrar los fantasmas

Puppet: pero que locos, que fantasmas mas mal hechos

De repente sale un screemer

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Freddy: que decias Puppet?

Puppet: ah fue la sorpresa es todo

Bonbon: que horror Spring protegeme! -se lanza sobre Spring-

Spring: aaaaah emm si yo te cuido -la abraza-

Mangle: que horror de película

Chica: les dije que no la viéramos, pero ahi están de fingiendo ser valientes

Bonnie: -abajo del sillon- aaah ya quitenla

Golden: no, se pone interesante

Toy Freddy: pero esto se pone muy feo

Freddy: vamos ya casi termina

De repente cuando uno de los fantasmas estaba a punto de atrapar al protagonista se escucha un fuerte trueno y se va la luz

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bonnie: aaaaaaaah que horror!

Chica: que ha pasado!

Freddy: ah se fue la luz, debe ser por la lluvia, bien ahora que hacemos

Golden: propongo que como ya no podemos ver la tele, contemos historias de terror

Bonbon, Chica, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BBoy y Spring: no!

Golden: vamos no sean cobardes, un rato mas

Freddy: ya traje velas para iluminarnos, vamos, ademas aun nos quedan botanas, hay que acabárnoslas

Foxy: esta bien

Todos se reúnen en circulo en medio de la sala para seguir comiendo y contar historias

Golden: -iluminandose la cara con una linterna-... y luego de haber salido al cementerio, los chicos sintieron que alguien los seguía, uno de ellos volteo hacia atras y... -grita- buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Golden: jajajaja debieron ver sus caras de miedo jajajaja

Freddy: oye Golden ya no es divertido, mira como esta Bonbon

Bonbon: -abrazando a Spring y temblando de miedo-

Golden: oye tranquila, esta bien suficiente por hoy

Chica: pero porque permití que siguiéramos con esto

Golden: porque bien que te gusta el argüende

Chica: es mejor irnos a dormir, Bonbon tranquila

Bonnie: aaah no quiero ir a dormir

Freddy: vamonos, no seas exagerado

Todos se fueron a acostar a sus dormitorios

Bonbon: y si vienen los fantasmas por nosotros?

Toy Chica: no exageres, fue solo una película, y la historia de Golden ni es verdad

Golden: claro que fue real

Chica: ya duérmanse

Mangle: oigan, los fantasmas salen en lugares muy viejos no?

Puppet: si es muy probable

Mangle: y este edificio debe ser muy viejo no?

Puppet: si

Bonbon: entonces aqui hay fantasmas! aaaaaaaaa!

Chica: Mangle!, Puppet! ya cállense

Bonbon: tengo miedo!

Chica: ah pega tu cama junto a la mía, así no tendrás tanto miedo

Bonbon: ah gracias Chica!

Golden: pero que cobarde eres Bonbon

Chica: debería darte vergüenza Golden, mi pobre Bonnie también debe estar muerto de miedo

Golden: no tengo la culpa de que los conejos sean tan cobardes

Mientras en el dormitorio de los hombres

Bonnie: que pasa si se cumple la historia, y los fantasmas vienen por nosotros, piénsenlo, somos unos chicos en un orfanato, todo puede pasarnos aqui!

Freddy: ya Bonnie, no seas exagerado, verdad que no pasa nada Spring

Spring: -tapado hasta la cabeza con su sabana- emm no y ya déjenme dormir

Unos minutos despues escuchan un ruido...

Toy Freddy: oyeron eso!

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaa Fantasmas!

Spring: -nervioso- nooo debe ser otra cosa!

Freddy: si seguro es otra cosa, no se preocupen

Bonbon: -abre la puerta del dormitorio de los hombres de golpe- aaaaaaaaaaaaa Spring! oiste ese ruido!

Spring: si, pero tranquila Bonbon!

Luego llegan las demás chicas...

Golden: que traen ahora, seguro fue solo algo que se cayó por accidente, no se asusten

Mangle: pero pueden ser fantasmas

Foxy: Mangle porque serian fantasmas, solo porque vimos esa película, Golden tiene razón, no pasara nada, ahora calmate y ve a dormir

Mangle: no!

Bonbon: yo quiero quedarme con Spring

Bonnie: y yo con Chica!

Mangle: y yo con Foxy

Foxy: tu no eres cobarde Mangle

Mangle: pero es que si son fantasmas no podre morderlos y no me puedo defender

Puppet: oigan no exageren, si hubiera fantasmas aquí ya lo hubiera descubierto desde mucho antes

Bboy: emm tal vez... pero si son fantasmas que acaban de llegar!

Freddy: miren, para que no tengan miedo durmamos todos juntos esta noche, ok, el ambiente que da la tormenta también es un poco atemorizante, ya mañana dormimos como siempre

Todos: muy bien!

Las chicas se acostaron con sus respectivos husbandos...

Bonnie: ah me siento mas seguro si estas aquí Chica

Chica: me alegra, ahora vamos a dormir

Mas tarde...

Bboy: aah que es ese ruido

Puppet: son gemidos!

Todos se despiertan...

Chica: ay Golden y Freddy dejen de hacer sus cosas intimas aquí, que no ven que estamos todos

Golden: aah es que no resistí las ganas de hacerlo, como voy a aguantar si nunca duermo con Freddy

Foxy: pues si, pero por mas ganas que tengamos no pueden hacerlo frente a todos

Freddy: bien que tienes ganas Foxy

Foxy: ya cállate, vamos a dormir

Luego se escucha un vidrio romperse

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bonbon: que fue eso!

Bonnie: aaaaaaaah fantasmas!

Spring: noooooooooooo!

Foxy: eso ya no es normal

Mangle: aaah Foxy que sera eso?

Chica: ay pero que horror, vamos a ver que es

Bonnie: no me dejes Chica!

Freddy: ah yo ire

Golden: yo voy contigo

Toy Chica: vamos todos para verificar que no son fantasmas

Todos: si

Todos bajaron por las escaleras con una lampara y Foxy iluminando el camino (recuerden que el ojo ciego de Foxy tiene una lampara)

Freddy: el ruido vino de la cocina, vamos a ver

Todos fueron a la cocina

Chica: no hay nada! y están rotos 2 vasos! quien lo haría!

Bonnie: Fantasmas!

Freddy: emm no se explicarlo

Golden: emm jeje yo tampoco

Puppet: ni yo, si razonamos un poco puede que sean ladrones

Toy Freddy: ladrones en el orfanato! que horror!

Toy Chica: hay que avisarle a Scott

Freddy: Scott no esta!, anda en una cita con Scarlett y no sabemos si regresara esta noche

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Foxy: si son ladrones podemos con ellos

Bonbon: y si son fantasmas?

Spring: aaah espero que sean ladrones

Freddy: no hay que temer...

Se escuchan ruidos de una pizarra rasgándose

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mangle: eso no es normal, porque un ladron se pondria a rapsar el pizarron!

Foxy: no temas mi querida pirata, te protegere de los fantasmas o espiritus chocarreros que haya aqui

Chica: que haremos ahora! si no son personas entonces que son

Spring: -todo asustado- no hay de otra, si son Fantasmas

Puppet: pero si no había, de donde salieron!

Freddy: si Spring dice que son fantasmas entonces deben serlo

Golden: aaaaaaaaaaah

Chica: pero que haremos ahora

Foxy: pues que la Puppet haga una limpia

Puppet: pero necesito encontrar a los fantasmas

Freddy: vamos arriba al salón de clases, ahi se escuchó el ultimo ruido

Todos subieron temblando al salón...

Mangle: nnnno hay nadiee

Foxy: ese maldito fantasma se oculta muy bien

Puppet: los fantasmas no se hacen visibles así de simple, tal vez tenemos que hacer una invocación

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Bonnie: nooo no quiero verlos! hay que salir de aqui!

Chica: pero afuera sigue lloviendo

Los truenos se escuchan y los rayos iluminan por segundos las habitaciones del orfanato

Mangle: -abraza a Foxy- tengo miedo!

Foxy: yo... yo tambien! aaaaaaaaaaah

Luego escuchan mas ruidos ahora en la biblioteca...

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaah el fantasma esta en la biblioteca

Bboy: Puppet ve atraparlo

Puppet: yo porque!

Toy Freddy: tu tienes poderes, anda ve!

Puppet: pero jamas he capturado un fantasma

Freddy: entonces que haremos, nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras los fantasmas hacen desastres en el orfanato!

Bonbon: Spring protegeme!

Spring: aaaaaah pero Bonbon!

Golden: silencio, creo que se acerca

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vienen por nosotros!

Todos salen corriendo abajo otra vez

Golden: se escuchaban ruidos que venían hacia nosotros

Foxy: que haremos, nos van a atrapar!

Chica: ay alguien haga algo

Puppet: no podemos hacer nada, son almas en pena y aun no aprendo a atraparlas

Toy Chica: y que sera de nosotros ahora

Bonbon: me voy morir de miedo!

Los ruidos se aproximaban otra vez hacia ellos

Mangle: aaaaaaaa ahi vienen corran!

Todos corrieron a esconderse al baño...

Freddy: cierren la puerta!

Chica: tonto! son fantasmas pueden atravesar paredes

Bonnie: aaaaaaaah no estamos seguros en ningún lado!

Todos salen del baño y se esconden tras los sillones

Foxy: hagamos un fuerte...

Unen los 3 sillones en triangulo y se esconden en medio

Golden: pero los fantasmas pueden atravesar sillones no?

Chica: al menos estaremos juntos

Mangle: aaah Foxy!

Foxy: Mangle, yo te voy a cuidar y tratare de espantar a los fantasmas

Freddy: pero Foxy tu estas tan asustado como nosotros

Foxy: pero al menos yo tratare de cuidar a mi waifu

De repente se escucha como rasgan el sillón...

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Bonbon: aaaaaaaa -se desmaya-

Bonnie: aaaaaaaah -se orina en los pantalones-

Spring: aaaaa! -se pone a rezar-

Freddy: aaaaaah Golden! -abraza a Golden

Golden: aaa vamos a morir!

Mangle: Foxy! -lo abraza muy fuerte-

Foxy: -también abraza a Mangle muy fuerte- aléjense de nosotros! aléjense!

Puppet: aaaaaaa fuera espíritus del mal!

Bboy: -abrazando a Puppet- aiuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Toy Freddy: aaaaa apiádense de nuestras almas

Toy Chica: aaaaaaaaa llévense a los demás menos a mi!

Chica: puedo cocinarles algo rico si quieren

Freddy: tonta! los fantasmas no pueden comer

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mangle se levanta y empieza a manotear como loca

Freddy: calmate Mangle

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaa fuera de aquí fantasmas fuera!

Luego se escucha la puerta principal azotarse

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Foxy y Mangle salen corriendo y tropiezan con los sillones y se arrastran hasta las escaleras

Freddy: no nos dejen traidores!

Scott: que esta pasando aquí!

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chica: Scott!

Scott: que les pasa a todos

Freddy: hay fantasmas!

Scott: oigan ya están bastante grandes como para pensar en esas tonterías, jaja se asustaron con la tormenta, pero que infantiles son todos ustedes

Spring: pppero había fantasmas!

Scott: no puedo creerlo de ti Spring, a ver donde están sus fantasmas

Luego cae un rayo que ilumina toda la sala y se ven sombras extrañas

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahí esta!

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fantasmas! -se esconde atrás de los sillones con todos

Foxy: corre Mangle vamos con los demás otra vez!

Mangle: aaaaaaaaa -se meten en medio de los sillones otra vez-

Scott: pero... pero que tonterías estoy haciendo, soy el adulto aquí -sale de los sillones- verán que no son fantasmas -agarra una linterna y va a buscar los ruidos nervioso-

Chica: Scott es tan valiente

Freddy: oigan Bonnie apesta!

Foxy: ya se cagaron verdad!

Mangle: cochinos

Bonnie: lo siento, pero me orine del miedo, y no me cague Foxy

Scott: aaaaaaaa -se vuelve a meter a los sillones-

Freddy: que pasó?

Scott: escuche que venia hacia mi

Freddy: porque trajiste una escopeta! eso no lo podrá matar!

Scott: fue un momento de pánico

Puppet: aaaaah los ruidos se acercan!

De repente vuelve a caer un rayo que ilumina toda la sala y se abre la puerta, una figura humana se acerca hacia ellos

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaah voy a salvarlos, no importa lo que me pase -salta y golpea a la sombra-

Se oyen gritos de mujer y de gato maullando...

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Luego vuelve la luz de repente...

Freddy: la Luz! ha vuelto

Scott: oigan no es un fantasma es Scarlett

Scarlett: ay Foxy porque me pegas, y ustedes que están haciendo detrás de los sillones?

Scott: es que... ah como pude caer en estas tonterías

Scarlett: pues que ocurrió aqui!

Freddy: es que habia ruidos y...

Mangle: miren un gatito!

Foxy: emm de donde salió ese gato?

Chica: aaaaaaaaah no me digan que toda la noche estuvimos huyendo de un gato!

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Chica: ay como pude caer tambien en estas tonterias

Spring: un gato! en serio

Mangle: podemos quedárnoslo Scott! Podemos?

Scott: si esta bien, pero vayan a dormir, y tu Bonnie bañate, y Spring carga a Bonbon y llevala a su dormitorio

Todos: siiii

Golden: jeje y todo este panico por ver una inofensiva pelicula

Chica: pero todo el desastre que se hizo lo pagaras tu Golden

Golden: jaja que divertida noche no?

Todos: no

Mangle: tengo un gatito

Foxy: jeje bueno vamonos a dormir, como llamaras a tu gato Mangle

Mangle: Napstablook como el fantasma de Undertale

Todos: jajaja

Fin

Visita mi pagina de facebook AMLC21 Fanfics


	7. Hora de dormir

**Hora de dormir**

Era noche de viernes en el orfanato...

Scott: chicos! necesito que vengan por favor! tengo que hablar con ustedes...

Todos se reunen con Scott en su apretada oficina

Freddy: ahora que pasa Scott?

Chica: ocurre algo malo?

Foxy: no nos culpen, ya nos regañaste por la puerta rota con los Hernandez

Scott: no es por eso, lo que pasa es que mañana iremos temprano a una cita importante con unos inspectores de bienestar social humano, y quieren hablar con ustedes a ver si han sido cuidados adecuadamente

Mangle: pues a mi me daban de latigazos...

Scott: no! no! no! pero como te hemos cuidado aquí en este orfanato, no en los otros

Mangle: ah, pues aquí he estado muy bien

Scott: exacto, ahora necesito que duerman temprano, mañana nos despertaremos a las 6 de la mañana

Todos: ay noooooo!

Golden: no se vale! no quiero despertar temprano en sábado!

Scott: no exageres, solo una vez, ahora vayan a dormir

Bonnie: son las 10 de la noche

Toy Freddy: aun es temprano

Scott: nada de discusiones, anden, ya! a dormir

Todos: -tristes- sii... -salen de la oficina-

Foxy: aaah es una lastima, hoy pasaban los piratas del caribe por televisión, y ya va a empezar

Mangle: aaah quiero verla Foxy!

Chica: ya oyeron a Scott, vamos a dormir

Bonnie: pero Chica, hoy era nuestra noche romántica escuchando música a la luz de la luna

Chica: lo siento Bonnie, pero debemos dormir, lo hacemos mañana

Golden: yo quería tirarme al Freddy!

Chica: que no! tendrán que dejarlo para mañana

Golden: pues miren igual me voy a levantar a las 6, yo voy a quedarme despierta, luego me levanto y si me queda sueño duermo en la tarde

Chica: no!

Toy Chica: yo quería bailarle un streep tese a Toy Freddy

Chica: aaah hagan lo que quieran pero mañana no estén quejándose por levantarse temprano -se va al dormitorio-

Bonnie: -triste- ah bueno, vamos a dormir

Freddy: tu ve a dormir, yo me quedo con Golden a tener acción como lo planeamos

Foxy: pues yo también, vamos Mangle, veamos la película

Mangle: siiiii!

Puppet: yo puedo tomarme una poción para no tener sueño durante 24 horas, asi que me tomare eso y no dormiré

Bboy: dame una

Puppet: si, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer

Chica: rayos, Bonbon vamos a dormir

Bonbon: esta bien, adiós Spring!

Spring: pues yo no quiero dormir, estoy a punto de terminar mi código de programación, y estoy seguro que terminare pronto

Chica: alla ustedes, yo y Bonbon dormiremos

Golden: cobarde!

Chica: porque me dices cobarde, solo soy obediente a lo que nos dijo Scott!

Freddy: gallina tenia que ser! jajajaja!

Chica: que dijiste oso de circo!

Freddy: a la señorita perfección le da miedo quedarse despierta toda la noche y le da miedo Scott

Chica: -enojada- aaaaah no es verdad!

Freddy: demuestralo... quedate despierta junto con nosotros

Golden: a ver todo el mundo, los reto a no dormir en toda la noche

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: estas loca! no dormir bien afecta a nuestra salud

Toy Chica: al demonio la salud, solo es una noche, yo acepto el reto

Mangle: yo también

Foxy: pues yo también, somos piratas!

Bonnie: yo me arriesgo

Spring: pues yo también, ademas necesito seguir programando

Bonbon: yo también juego!

Toy Freddy: ja! no dormir no es nada para el mejor motociclista extremo

Chica: aaah esta bien, Bonnie vamos, tengamos nuestra noche romantica

Bonnie: siiiii!

Puppet: ja! no creo que resistan mucho

Golden: ayúdanos Puppet

Puppet: entonces el reto no tendría chiste, por eso Bboy y yo no le entramos

Freddy: bruja cobarde!

Puppet: cállate! o te lanzo un maleficio

Freddy: no! ya tranquila jajaja!

12 de la noche...

* * *

Mangle: jejeje la película estuvo genial Foxy!

Foxy: claro que si, emm ahora que hacemos...

Mangle: -bostezando- aaah tengo sueño

Foxy: pero no podemos dormir, perderemos el reto

Mangle: tienes razón, oye vamos a tomarnos un café para mantenernos despiertos

Foxy: buena idea! -van a la cocina-

Bonbon: hola chicos!

Mangle: también viniste a tomar café?

Bonbon: si, también llevo uno para Spring que aun no le funciona su programa

Foxy: me haces uno?

Bonbon: no! -toma los dos cafés y se va-

Mangle: que mala, yo te hago el tuyo Foxy

Foxy: (esto esta mal) emm no querida, yo los preparo

Mangle: vamos puedo hacer un café!

Foxy: no tienes que hacerlos en serio, yo los hago

Mangle: acaso dudas de mi!

Foxy: emm si

Mangle: idiota! -se enoja-

Foxy: vamos... ah esta bien, hazme un café

Mangle: prometo hacerlo bien!

Mangle toma 2 tazas y las llena de agua, luego las mete al microondas

2 minutos despues las saca y se prepara para hacer el café...

Mangle: puedo hacerlo! puedo hacerlo

Foxy: vamos Mangle, solo ponle una cucharada de café a cada taza

Mangle: si -abre el café- y toma la cuchara

Foxy: tu puedes!

Mangle mete la cuchara en el frasco con nervios y luego vierte la cuchara en el agua caliente de una de las tazas, luego hace lo mismo con la otra

Foxy: bien hecho pirata! ahora solo ponle 3 cucharadas de azucar a mi taza y a la tuya... pues creo que lo mismo

Mangle: bien... jejeje 3 tazas... -toma la azucarera y logra milagrosamente vertir las 3 cucharadas en cada taza-

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiii! ahora solo pongamosle un poco de leche y ya esta

Foxy: yo te ayudo con eso, sácame la leche Mangle

Golden: -pasa por ahi- oie cy

Mangle: Golden idiota, mira Foxy ya traje la leche

Foxy: dámela -vierte un poco de leche en ambas tazas... lo...

Mangle: logramos!

Foxy: por fin hicimos algo bien en la cocina!

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Toman el café, realmente no salió perfecto, pero era bebible

Foxy: emm Mangle, después de esto quieres ir a... tu sabes... "accion" un rato en el cuarto de los barcos

Mangle: jeje claro Foxy

2 de la mañana...

* * *

Bonnie: -bostezando- te gustó tu noche romántica Chica?

Chica: -tambien con sueño- claro que si, aaah quiero ir a dormir

Bonnie: no podemos dormir Chica! debemos mantenernos despiertos hasta las 6

Chica: pero a esa hora nos iremos, no podremos dormir hasta que volvamos de allá

Bonnie: mmm vamos a tomarnos un café para aguantar

Chica: buena idea...

La mayoria ya estaba en la cocina tomando café, ya era la tercera ronda de Spring y Bonbon y la cuarta de los piratas

Chica: rayos! ya se estan acabando el café!

Golden: y si tomamos otra cosa que nos mantenga despiertos?

Freddy: como que?

Golden: no se, un buen tequila, ron, vino...

Chica: eso nos emborrachará y no estaremos en condiciones para la revision

Golden: demonios, pues la cafeína se nos está acabando

Spring: -con los ojos rojos- no compila! porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: aun no haces funcionar tu estúpido programa! no que ya casi lo lograbas?

Spring: tu que sabes

Bonbon: toma Spring, tu café!

Spring: gracias, esto no funciona!

Bonbon: y si descansas, vamos a dormir

Spring: perderemos, ademas tengo que resolver el problema

Toy Freddy: -cabeceando parado junto a una de las puertas de la cocina- aaah yo no puedo mas

Toy Chica: vamos, no seas debil, aun podemos mantenernos despiertos, come chocolate, el azucar tambien te mantiene mas tiempo despierto

3 de la mañana...

* * *

Toy Freddy y Toy Chica estaban dormidos junto al refrigerador rodeados de envolturas de chocolates y vasos de café

Freddy: ja! debiles!

Puppet: llevaré a Toy Chica a su cama, alguno de ustedes lleve a toy Freddy

Freddy se llevó a Toy Freddy a la cama

Golden: no resistieron jajaja!

Bonbon: -cabeceando en un lado de Spring- aaaah que sueño...

Chica: pues como no te va a dar sueño si estas viendo todo el aburrido codigo de Spring

Spring: -con los ojos hinchados y muy rojos y aun bebiendo café- no es aburrido... rayos! ya casi lo logro... ya casi... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no me sale!

Mangle: -le tira un globo con agua a Bonbon- hey despierta! jajajaja! -sale corriendo-

Foxy: vamos afuera a tirarnos globos, asi no nos dará sueño -sale junto con Mangle-

Bonbon: oye! creo que ya me voy a dormir? en donde esta Toy Chica?

Bonnie: en los brazos de Morfeo

Bonbon: quien es Morfeo?

Chica: olvidalo, pues ya ve a dormir si no aguantas mas

Bonbon: voy a dormir Spring, siento no poder acompañarte mas

Spring: no te preocupes, descansa

4 de la mañana...

* * *

Chica: -casi tirada sobre la mesa- aaaaah Bonnie ya no aguanto

Bonnie: yo tampoco... ya vamos a dormir

Golden: no aguantan nada!

Chica: durmamos, al menos 2 horas antes de volvernos a levantar

Bonnie: aaaah porque tuvimos que hacer esto

Freddy: vamos ganando! -bosteza- emm bueno ya tengo algo de sueño, pero puedo resistir 2 horas mas

Golden: -tambien con sueño- podemos resistir!

Foxy y Mangle entran de afuera cansados

Foxy: aaaay Mangle vamos a ganar!

Mangle: -sin ánimos- yeeei...

Foxy: anímate ya faltan solo 2 horas

Mangle: pero Scott nos llevara allá y no nos dejará dormir

Foxy: hay que resistir

Spring: -aun pegado a la computadora- voy intentarlo... -trata de compilar el programa, pero no le funciona otra vez- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo no funciona! -tira la computadora y se echa a dormir encima de ella-

Freddy: ahi va otro fuerte soldado...

Golden: solo quedamos nosotros 4

Mangle: y Puppet y Bboy

Freddy: pero a ellos no les dará sueño

Puppet: Asi que solo quedan ustedes, jajaja!

5 de la mañana...

* * *

Golden terminó dormida jugando con uno de sus dildos y Freddy en un sillon de la sala mientras caminaba para olvidar el sueño

Foxy: todos han caido Mangle, lo logramos!

Mangle: -a punto de caer del sueño- que bien Foxy... pero ya no aguanto mas...

Foxy: -la toma de los hombros- noooo Mangle! no me dejes! no puedes perder... -va a buscar algo de café para darle a Mangle... rayos ya no se ni como preparar un café... -toma el frasco de café y se lo da a cucharadas asi seco a Mangle-

Mangle: aaah no me gusta Foxy, mejor tómalo tu, y gana, hazlo por nosotros

Foxy: nooo! yo prefiero dormirme antes que tu, tu debes ganar

Puppet: ay no! ahi van a ponerse dramáticos de nuevo por tonterías

Mangle: -tratando de mantenerse despierta- Foxy... yo... voy al baño...

Foxy: pero no tardes mucho, debo intentar que te quedes despierta

Mangle va al baño y pasan unos 20 minutos

Foxy: rayos Mangle no sale!

Puppet: ire a ver que pasa -entra al baño y ve a Mangle dormida y sentada en el inodoro- jaja, ya no pudiste aguantar mas -sale del baño dejando ahi a Mangle-

Foxy: que pasó con Mangle

Puppet: ya esta en los brazos de morfeo

Foxy: -celoso- queeeeeeeeeeee! quien es ese idiota! -tira la puerta del baño- Mangle! porque me engañas con el tal Morfeo!

Mangle: -se despierta- emmm oye! sal de aquí! que uno ya no puede venir a orinar a gusto!

Foxy: donde esta Morfeo!

Mangle: quien?

Foxy: no te hagas, Puppet me dijo que me habías engañado con el tal morfeo

Mangle: mentira! ni siquiera conozco a alguien que se llame asi

Puppet: yo no dije tal cosa!

Bboy: porque están aquí en el baño?, Mangle esta orinando!

Puppet: se había quedado dormida

Foxy: tu me dijiste que estaba con el Morfeo!

Puppet: vamonos Bboy, deja a los zorros idiotas -desaparecen de ahi-

Foxy: Mangle! explícame

Mangle: ya sabes como es Puppet y sus cosas de bruja, ahora déjame terminar de orinar

Foxy: pero ya llevas aquí casi media hora

Mangle: pero al menos déjame subirme los calzones

Foxy: ni que no te hubiera visto antes

Mangle: pero es incomodo que me mires mientras estoy en el baño

Foxy: ya pues, saldre -se va afuera y se pone en un lado de la puerta-

Mangle sale y le baja al inodoro, se lava las manos y escucha ruidos en la regadera... emm quien anda ahi...

La cabeza le da vueltas a Mangle y cae al piso

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaah Foxy!

Foxy: -tira otra vez la puerta- que pasa?

Mangle: escuche algo... algo raro

Foxy: debe ser el tal Morfeo!

Mangle: tal vez es un violador!

Foxy: nadie toca a mi Mangle! -busca como loco a Morfeo-

Mangle: no me dejes sola Foxy!

Foxy: tranquila, debemos buscar al tal Morfeo antes de que viole a todas las chicas del orfanato

Los zorros se pusieron como locos a buscar al tal Morfeo, pero obviamente no encontraron nada...

6 am...

* * *

Todos tuvieron que despertarse, era hora de prepararse para ir con Scott...

Scott: buenos dias chicos

Todos: -con mucho sueño - buenos días...

Chica sirve cereal a todos, no tiene ni el mas mínimo animo para cocinarles algo

Spring: -se queda dormido en el tazon de cereal al igual que Bonbon-

Bonnie: aaah Chica dame algo que me despierte

Chica: ya no hay café! se lo acabaron todo

Puppet: -como si nada hubiera pasado- buenos días chicos!

Chica: idiota! danos una poción para despertar!

Puppet: no lo hare! es su problema por no haber dormido como dijo Scott

Freddy: aaah estoy muy cansado

Golden: y los zorros? ellos ganaron?

Puppet: si, ellos ganaron, pero no se donde estan...

Luego llegan como locos ambos zorros, con el cabello alborotado, ojos rojos y alterados

Foxy: hay un violador en el orfanato

Mangle: rápido! busquen a Morfeo!

Todos: a quien?

Puppet: que! idiotas! Morfeo es...

Scott: que les pasa a ustedes, parece que no durmieron en toda la noche

Foxy: como vamos a dormir si hay un tal Morfeo rondando el orfanato y tratando de violar a Mangle

Chica: esto me suena a tontería

Puppet: los zorros están teniendo alucinaciones por no haber dormido y por haber consumido cafeína en exceso

Scott: no durmieron en toda la noche! pero eso merece un castigo, en cuanto lleguemos van a limpiar todo el patio

Foxy: pero no hemos dormido

Mangle: aaaaaaay Morfeo...

Scott: Puppet arreglalos, tenemos que irnos

Puppet: ah ya que... -les da una poción para que dejen de tener sueño y vuelvan a la normalidad-

Mangle: aaah gracias... que ocurrió?

Puppet: olvidalo

Chica: y nosotros? danos tambien algo para sentirnos mejor

Scott: que! ustedes tampoco durmieron bien

Todos: noooooo!

Spring: -con cereal en la cara- mi programa...

Scott: todos estaran castigados por desobedecerme, Puppet arreglalos tambien a ellos

Puppet: esta bien

Scott: y tu y Bboy se ven bien, supongo que ustedes si durmieron

Bboy: no, tomamos una pocion de Puppet...

Puppet: -le tapa la boca- idiota!

Scott: ustedes tambien me desobedecieron! pues tambien hay castigo para ustedes! y esta noche no van a dormir, porque van a irse a la cama hasta que limpien todo el orfanato

Todos: nooooooooooooo!

 **Fin**


End file.
